Inherited Condition
by KylaRyan
Summary: Takes up the story from where Estrogen Boy left off....Fourth installment in the Family Matters series
1. Chapter 1

_PREVIOUSLY ON HOUSE MD: FAMILY MATTERS..._

_"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" screamed Kyla without warning, falling to the floor and squirming in pain._

_House was at her side in a instant._

_"Kyla! Where does it hurt?" he shouted, trying to be heard over her screams of pain._

_"She's clutching her leg, maybe that's what hurts?" observed Cameron._

_"Chase, Foreman, hold her down!" ordered House._

_Chase forced her arms apart and held them and her head down._

_Foreman straightened her legs and held them down to keep her from accidently kicking House in his bad leg._

_When he straightened her left leg, Kyla screamed even louder...if that was even possible._

_"What's going on in here?!" asked Nurse Deena as she entered the room._

_House yelled at the nurse for "POINT-THREE MILLIGRAMS OF MORPHINE! STAT!!!"_

_Deena took one look at Kyla and was gone._

_"I hope she's getting the morphine," muttered House._

_Cameron was busy with Wilson, who was trying to get to Kyla._

_"Wilson, you'll tear your stitches!" Cameron yelled at the oncologist._

_"I DON"T CARE!!!" snapped Wilson._

_"Wilson, you can't do anything that House, Chase, or Foreman aren't already doing!" countered Cameron._

_Cuddy and Nurse Deena entered the room. Deena appeared to be sans morphine, to House's annoyance._

_"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?!?!" shrieked Cuddy, since Kyla was still screaming._

_"Kyla's in pain!" shouted Chase._

_"Where's the dmn morphine!?!" demanded House._

_"Here, doctor!" called Deena, surprising House when she handed him a syringe of morphine. And in the requested amount too._

_House didn't take the time to find a vein, he just stabbed Kyla in the leg and injected the syringe of morphine._

_Kyla stopped screaming as soon as the morphine took effect._

_"Kyla?" House called._

_He got no response from Kyla, because she had passed out from the combined effects of the pain and the morphine..._


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter One: Storytime

"House, you can't treat her," agrued Cuddy, "even with your idea."

"She _WILL_ die!" shouted House.

"You don't know that, House," replied Cuddy.

"You will have to send her to Princeton General," House pointed out, "since all the doctors here know her really well."

Cuddy sighed and said, "Fine, House, you win."

"You won't regret it!" House shouted, practically skipping as he left her office.

* * *

"Is Cuddy going to send her to Princeton General?" Foreman asked.

"She's letting me be Kyla's co-attending," replied House.

"Co-attending?" Wilson asked.

"Cuddy wants to make sure I don't do any 'stupid'," explained House.

"So Cuddy's the other co-attending?" Foreman asked.

"No, Cameron is."

"CAMERON!?!?!" squeaked Wilson, making Foreman jump.

"Relax, Wilson, or Cuddy'll send you back to bed," growled House.

"Can Kyla hear us?" Wilson asked to change the subject.

"Probably," replied Foreman.

"Oh! Storytime!" cheered House.

Foreman left to run some tests on the blood samples he'd just taken.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I am sorry for the long delay in updating this story. I misplaced the journal I wrote in, and only just recently managed to find it again. And I would highly advise rereading the previous chapters before reading this one…it's be so long, _I _had to reread the previous chapter to know what was going on. And I'm the author of this story. Oh and there's references to "No Reason" in here too.

Chapter Two: The _General Hospital_ War

"Kyla, remember when you first came to live with House and me?" Wilson asked Kyla's unconscious figure.

"Of course I do," House replied in a voice that could pass for Kyla's.

"Do you remember the '_General Hospital_ War'?" continued Wilson, unfazed by House.

"Yes, but I like to hear your voice. Tell me about it, _dearest_ Jimmy," begged House in his "Kyla voice".

"Well, it all started when your mom, Charity, was still alive. You watched _General Hospital_ all the time with her. But when she died, you moved in with us. And your dad loves to watch _General Hospital_ too…

"_What are you watching, House?" Wilson asked as he sat down on the couch beside the older doctor._

"General Hospital_."_

"_Where's your daughter?"_

"_You mean Kyla? She's in her room, crying like a baby," replied House, still annoyed with Wilson for allowing Kyla to swallow _four _AAA batteries. _

"_Why don't you try and comfort her, House? She is _your_ daughter, after all."_

"_I can't."_

"_Why not?"_

"_Because I made her cry."_

"HOUSE_!"_

"_All I did was turn on the TV," House said in self-defense, as Wilson got back up and walked to Kyla's room. The door was closed, so Wilson knocked._

"_GO AWAY, LIMPY!" Kyla snapped._

"_It's me, Wilson. Can I come in, Kyla?" Wilson asked._

"_Go ahead. I don't care."_

_Wilson closed the door behind him. _

"_House said you started crying when he turned on the TV a few minutes ago," he said._

"_I used to watch _General Hospital_ with my mom," Kyla explained, sniffling loudly as she spoke._

"_It's okay, I understand," Wilson told her, adding, "When your dad was shot three years ago, I couldn't watch it without thinking about him."_

"You really said that?" House asked in his normal voice.

"Yes, I really did say that, House."

Nothingness. She was floating in nothingness.

_At least the pain is gone_, she thought.

"**Is Cuddy going to send her to Princeton General?"**

_Send who to Princeton General?_ Kyla wondered. _And who is this Cuddy?_

"**She's letting me be Kyla's co-attending."**

_Kyla? Who's Kyla?_

"**Co-attending?"**

_Answer my questions first!_

"**Cuddy wants to make sure I don't try anything stupid."**

_You never do anything stupid without a really good reason, House. Well, except for that one time…_

"**So Cuddy's the other co-attending?"**

_Oh no, not her! Not the mysterious Cuddy!_

"**No, Cameron is."**

"_**Cameron**_**!?!"**

_Gee, Wilson, you can squeak._

"**Relax, Wilson, or Cuddy'll send you back to bed."**

_I don't know about this Cuddy, but Nurse Brenda sure will._

"**Storytime!"**

_Storytime? What does House mean by that?_

"**You really said that?"**

"**Yes, I really did say that, House."**

"And thus began the _General Hospital_ War", Wilson said, resuming his narration.

_Kyla carefully unplugged the TV in House's office, making sure that nothing was otherwise out of place. It would not do for House to have any inkling of the disaster that was about to befall._

_House pressed the power button on the TV and limped to his chair._

_Nothing happened._

"_What the--?" he wondered as Wilson entered his office._

"_Why aren't you watching your soaps?" Wilson asked._

"_TV's broken," House replied._

"_What about your portable TV?"_

"_Can't find it."_

"_Can't you watch it on Youtube?"_

"_Let's find out."_

"Do you still watch _General Hospital_ on Youtube?" Wilson asked, interrupting his story.

"Only when I'm bored," House replied.

"Why's that?"

"Because it's Youtube."

"What do you mean?"

"Never mind."

"_Hey, Blue Jay!" yelled Kyla from where she stood beside the front desk._

_Jane Blue—"Blue Jay" to her fellow paramedics (Kyle, Georges, and Davison), and to Kyla—turned around and walked over to the young girl._

"_How are the batteries at your father's place, Kyla?" she asked Kyla by way of greeting. Kyla and Blue Jay had first met when Kyla had "accidently" swallowed four AAA batteries, making Wilson, who'd been "babysitting" Kyla for House, freak out._

"_I haven't had any since, Blue Jay," answered Kyla, grinning._

"_That's good to hear," laughed Georges, as he joined in Blue Jay and Kyla's conversation._

"_The look on Doctor Wilson's face was worth it, though," added Kyle, as he and Davison joined in as well._

"_Look at what I have," Kyla chuckled as she held up House's portable TV. The paramedics laughed._

"_You should give it to Doctor Cuddy," Davison suggested._

"_I'll go into the dragon's den alone, as is proper," Kyla said with mock bravery, "and attempt to placate her with the sacrifice of Doctor House's portable TV."_

"_No, young knight, let me go in your stead. You are still in your prime. The kingdom still needs you. Let me sacrifice the TV, for I am too old to defend the kingdom," argued Davison, who had the most gray hairs of the four paramedics—as well as the most experience._

"_But you would likely fail," replied Kyla._

"_You are young and inexperienced," observed Kyle, the youngest and the least experienced of the paramedics._

"_You are not any more experienced than I, young Kyle," countered Kyla, making everyone laugh._

"_You have a future. Don't throw it away for this single act of stupidity and courage," advised Georges. _

"_You are no advisor," answered Kyla, elicting a snicker from Kyle._

"_Kyla is the only one who can, my friends," announced Blue Jay, "Since Tank got the ambulance running again."_

_Tank was the nickname the four paramedics had bestowed upon their driver, whose real name was Jake Walsh._

"Okay, Wilson, let's skip to the end," House said in his mock-Kyla voice.

Wilson rolled his eyes, but he did as House bid him.

"_Wilson, I realize that I _can_ watch _General Hospital_ without thinking about my mother," admitted Kyla, finally breaking the silence._

"_Will you stop messing with your father then?" Wilson asked._

_Kyla thought for a moment, then nodded._

"_Here's your stuffed animal cat back then," Wilson replied, handing Kyla a life-sized stuffed animal silver tabby cat. Kyla hugged it tight, murmuring, "Poor Eagle, did the evil oncologist hurt you?"_

_Wilson just rolled his eyes. A 15-year-old cuddling a stuffed toy was an odd sight, even if she _was_ the daughter of Doctor Gregory House._

"Look what I got!" House said with a grin, pulling Kyla's stuffed cat out from under Kyla's hospital bed.

Wilson just shook his head in mock exasperation. _Like daughter, like father,_ he thought to himself.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Another flashback chapter….

Chapter Three: Grandmas and Toys

It was Cameron's turn to watch over the unconscious Kyla. She felt uncomfortable with the silence, so she began to talk.

"Remember the time you got Nurse Emo to have you swap rooms with Alyssa?"

_Yes, I remember._

"Of course you do", Cameron answered her own question.

_Tell me what happened. I want to hear your voice, Allison. Tell me._

"Well, I suppose you might like it if I told you what happened anyways", Cameron decided.

"_ALYSSA! This isn't your room, is it?" Cameron asked as she entered what had been (just an hour earlier) Kyla's hospital room._

"_Nurse Emo moved me in here," explained Alyssa._

"_Why?"_

"_Nurse Emo didn't say, and I didn't ask."_

"I suppose you thought it was worth it," Cameron remarked, "House thought I was going crazy when I tried to tell him."

_It was definitely worth it then._

"You'd gotten yourself moved back into your room," Cameron continued.

"_Hi, Cameron, hi dad," Kyla cheerfully greeted House and Cameron as they entered her room._

"_KYLA! Where's Alyssa?" demanded Cameron._

"_With Robert in 204," replied Kyla._

"_Cameron, are you alright?" House asked, a bit worried._

"_I'm fine," growled Cameron, suspecting House to be in on the joke. Unfortunately, he wasn't._

"_Maybe you're pregnant," mused House aloud._

"_I haven't had sex since I got high and jumped Chase," snapped Cameron in a clear lie._

"You do realize that I didn't know that for certain until you said that," remarked House as he limped into the room.

"I recall blushing after that outburst," Cameron remarked.

"That was the reddest I'd ever seen your face."


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: People are swooning for their candidates…literally, now.

Chapter Four: Wombat Boy and the Dark One

Watching. Waiting. Watching and waiting. Waiting and watching. All for one single thing sign that the ketamine-induced sleep was over for Kyla Ryan House.

Chase worked diligently on his crossword puzzle in the silence of the hospital room.

"What's a nine-letter word for corset?" he asked the hospital room at large.

"Brassiere?" suggested Foreman as he entered the room. "House wants to see you in his office."

"What for?" asked Chase. Foreman shrugged.

Whatever House wanted Chase for, it seemed to be something that took time, so Foreman found himself still watching Kyla alone hours later.

Moreover, the silence was beginning to get to him…

"I know you probably can hear me," Foreman said, a bit stiffly.

_I know. I can. Get on with it, Mister Neurologist._

"I suppose you can also access memories."

_So? What's the point?_

"I guess you can recall the time that House betted that you could outrun any doctor."

_I remember Cuddy threatening to break House's _other_ leg after she found out about it._

"Cuddy's reaction when she found out about the bet was hilarious, though."

_Yeah…she chased House thru the entire clinic—at least until Crystal, Cristy, Rover, Hawkeye, Gaits, Montreal, and Candy Cane all tackled him._

"It was funny when all the nurse trainees tackled him in the elevator," Foreman recalled with a slight grin.

Foreman continued to recall other such events for the next two hours, until Cuddy came to relieve him. Foreman left the room as Cuddy sat in the seat the neurologist had just vacated.


End file.
